


A Small Addiction

by HeichouHasWings



Series: A Small Addiction [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:36:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4061956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeichouHasWings/pseuds/HeichouHasWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To Eren, Levi was a pain in the ass, always worrying, always being over protective, and he never knew why, he always just assumed it was something Hanji had set him up to, but hell was he wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Let's go for a drive Eren"

**Author's Note:**

> I've started a new fan-fic, well, this should be fun~

I was a delinquent, no one wanted anything to do with me, I'd come home to a sister who was a straight A student, a fucked up father who was always drunk, and a mother who was scared for her own life. As a child, I would hear my mother cry and scream for help as my father beat her senseless whenever he felt like it. However, I learnt to ignore it as I got older, I learned not to care so I could protect my heart from all the pins and needles that everyday life would throw at me. According to her, I was a mistake, according to him I didn't even exist. And my sister, well, she was just annoying, all she does is worry about my safety, stupid little thing. When I was 15, I started to do drugs, I'm eighteen now. I was such a wreck. Scratch that. I am such a wreck.   
But Today? Today, it all changed. I came home, it was about 2:30am, I stumbled in the door, my mother and Mikasa, my big sister, were sitting there on the sofa. "Eren, come here" my mother called, I wobbled into the sitting room and sat across from them, "What?" I asked in a tired tone, "Everything is going to get better from now on" she said gently, "He's gone, isn't he?" I sighed, she nodded in response, and for the first time in what seemed like forever, I saw her smile "And from now on, I want you to go to school everyday, and be back by 9:30pm, no more drugs, or alcohol, okay?" she sighed, "You wish, tch. Mistakes don't deserve privileges." . I got up and started to walk out. I fell onto my bed and thought to myself 'nothing is going to change'. I was never a very positive person. And for my situation to change like that? not a hope in hell. I slowly started to drift off when suddenly, my phone rang, I picked it up. 

"Hello?" I answered, "Hey, Eren, what you doing? you get home safe?" I heard a female voice, and instantly knew it was "7", 7 was one of my best friends, she was like a mother to me. She had semi-long lilac hair, a lip piercing, and always wore very distinctive eye make up. She was three years older than me, but she was one of my good caring friends. "Errrreeeeeeennnnnnn???" she shouted annoyingly, "Oh, sorry. Yeah, I got home fine." I sighed, "Something wrong?? you seem off?" she asked, she always knew if something was wrong, crazy psychic bitch. "No nothing. My dad's gone" I simply said, "Isn't that a good thing?" she asked, "No, my mum wants me to get off the streets and go back to school" I yawned, "You're kidding right? that sucks...hey...I'm hanging out with a really close friend tomorrow, he's pretty smart, maybe he can give you some advice if you want to tag along? And you have to be sober okay?!" she shouted, "Jesus Christ way to fucking give me a headache. That'd be great. Come pick me up whenever, but call me before you do. Bye.", "Sorry, Byee!!!" she chirped, I hung up and placed my phone on charge, I hope this guy, whoever he is, can give me some useful advice. I slowly lay down, covering my cold body with the blanket and drifted into a deep sleep.

 

I woke up to my phone buzzing, Mikasa and my mother seemed to be gone, not that I mind that. "What?" I answered my phone, "Answer the fucking door, Jesus" 7 laughed. I slowly got up, coming to the realisation I had a headache the size of Asia. I walked down stairs and opened the door to let her in, "Come in and close the door" I sighed, walking off into the kitchen. I picked up some Panadol and quickly swallowed it, that stuff was fucking nasty, but I had to use some sort of pain killer to cure my hangover. "You only woke up?" she asked, taking a seat on the counter top, I nodded in response while putting on my "The Cure" band shirt, leather pants, knee high combat boots and leather jacket, "Fancy, I like it" 7 laughed, "Fuck you" I sighed. 

 

We both walked down the street, I was smoking of course, and seven, seven was dancing, as she does, "WELL COME ON AND LET ME KNOW, SHOULD I STAY OR SHOULD I GO?" she sang, "You should go" I sighed, "Kid's got a point" A smooth deep voice cooed from behind us, "Levi!!" 7 clung to a small but strong looking man, he was wearing a black scarf, black skinny jeans, knee high combat boots, a white shirt and a leather jacket, he had pitch black hair and icey cold eyes, hm. "Copying my style, kid?" he looked me up and down, "Screw you asshole" I glared, "What age are you, like five? You shouldn't me smoking" he sighed, gabbing the cigarette out of my mouth and stepping on it, he grabbed my jaw and pulled me closer, "You listen to me, brat, ever fucking speak to me in that tone again and I'll make sure you get what you deserve, got it?" he glared, I didn't respond, he pushed me backwards. "You're what? 15? you don't get to speak to me like that, or smoke for that matter." he sighed, "I'm eighteen, you're not my fucking dad" I spat, I should not have done that, because he sent a really hard kick my way, and fuck it hurt, but did I show it? of course I didn't. I wiped my mouth and got up, still glaring. "The legal age for any of that shit is twenty one, fucking idiot." he sighed, taking a drag of his own cigarette, "I'm eighteen it's close enough, no one cares about me anyway." I said in a nasty tone, "Look, kid, if you think for a minute that 'no one cares' line made me feel sorry for you, you're wrong, I couldn't give less of shit, as you said, I'm not your father" he said, keeping his voice at the same level. "Hey! Guys! Stop, Levi this is that kid I was talking about" 7 shouted, "You have got to be fucking kidding me?" He sighed, "Too much of a challenge, old man?" I smirked, "In your dreams, kid. Shouldn't you treat your elders with respect?" he smirked in return, "I'm joking, quit it with the glaring, or I'll make you regret doing it in a second" he sighed, "Whatever" I spat. This guys voice, it was so, soothing, and even though I was keeping my guard up around him...I wanted to take it down for some reason. "Well...I need to go meet up with Hanji and Erwin..but uh..just don't kill each other okay?" 7 smiled weakly walking away. "Okay, kid, we got off on the wrong foot. I'm Levi Ackerman, 28, and you?" he asked, "I'm Eren Jaeger, 18.." I said quietly, "Lets go for a drive, Eren" he said, leading me to his car, it was a black sports car, this guy has to be fucking loaded, he didn't look like it though. 

 

"Alright, brat, the rules in my car are no eating, no drinking, no smoking, and if you need to puke there's a window, however, get it on the side of the car, or anywhere near it, and I will kill you, got it?" he said, staring the car. I nodded in response as he started to drive. "So, Eren, why are you so into drugs and shit? I mean, you seem like a brat, but I bet you're a pretty innocent kid" he asked, keeping his eyes on the road. "Innocent my ass. I got hooked on them when I was fifteen, along with drinking and everything else" I simply said, "That so? I'm guessing you come from a broken home then?" he asked, I nodded in response, "Although, as of yesterday, it's not broken anymore, but I still am" I sighed, "I see...Eren, feel free to ignore this question, but, how do you pay for all this? I mean, you couldn't have a job, and I know you don't cause 7 filled me in, as did Hanji before I even met you, she told me all about this kid with big ass daddy issues" he explained, "I sold my body" I simply said, I saw a quick sorrful look shoot through his eyes before disappearing again , "And how long are you doing that?" he asked, "About three years now. It's not as bad as it sounds, I mean-" suddenly the car came to a stop, I looked around, we were in a parking lot, "Look, Eren, you're not fooling anyone, especially me. I can see how broken you are, and I swear kid, you better respect me for what I'm about to do. Give me your phone.", I handed him my phone without hesitation, and in a few minutes he returned it along with a golden, strange shaped key. "You might be a brat, but I know what you're going through and how you feel. This is the key to my house, you can stay there tonight so you know where it is, and just so you don't forget, I put my number and the address in your phone, okay?" he explained, "I don't get it...why are you doing this?" I asked in a confused tone, "I just told you kid, anytime you need a break, feel like smoking weed, or doing anything that will harm your body, come to my home, I'll look after you" he said in a gentle tone, I wasn't so sure why I trusted him when he said that, but I did, and I hope it's worth it. 

 

We soon arrived at his house, it was so beautiful, it was like a modern Victorian home, there was a grand piano and everything. I haven't seen a piano in awhile. "Can you play?" Levi asked in a gentle tone, "Yeah..I took classes for awhile when I was younger" I replied, "Play for me?" He asked, I walked over and sat down, slowly tracing my fingers across the piano before starting to play a song I learned when I was first picking it up, it was called "Place de la République", I started to sing; 

 

"On s'est connu le temps de plaire  
Aux exigences qu'on s'est créées mais on s'y perd  
Tu n'es qu'à quelques kilomètres  
Et nos coeurs, nos coeurs sont restés dans cette mer  
J'ai couru en longeant la seine  
En espérant te retrouver, l'âme sereine  
J'ai couru sans savoir comment  
Ni pourquoi on s'emballe  
On s'est connu qu'un moment

C'est plutôt dur d'en être certaine  
Et quand tu seras à Vincennes  
Ce soir ne m'oublie pas  
Je t'attendrai au moins le temps de dire  
Que j'ai voulu prendre le plus grand risque  
Un soir qui m'a rendue bien triste  
Un soir Place de la République

Et comme tu vois c'est bien la fin  
Je dois traverser l'océan demain matin  
De tes bras, je m'arracherai tout doucement  
Et c'est la réalité qui m'attend  
Je sais ton coeur est habité  
Par une ou d'autre fille qui t'ont marquées  
Moi je suis moins forte que les autres  
Mais j'espère tant te manquer  
Tant me démarquer

Et je sais plus si tu en vaux la peine  
C'est plutôt dur d'en être certaine  
Et quand tu seras à Vincennes  
Ce soir ne m'oublie pas  
Je t'attendrais au moins le temps de dire  
Que j'ai voulu prendre le plus grand risque  
Un soir qui m'a rendue bien triste  
Un soir Place de la République"

 

"You have some serious talent, Eren" Levi spoke up, I thought he was joking until I looked toward him, "Are you crying?" I asked in shock, he was crying, oh my god. "I-I-I'm so sorry!!" I apologised, walking over to him, he grabbed me and hugged me tightly, "Levi? I know you like an hour and I know this is way too out of character for you" I sighed, "Shut up, kid. That was amazing, you could really feel how much that song meant to you" he sobbed, "It was my favourite song as a child, but as I grew I got into better music, y'know?" I chuckled, and pointed towards my shirt, "Right, about your shirt, I like it, you've got style" he smirked "However, that does not mean you're clean" he continued, "What?" I asked in a confused tone, what did he mean 'clean'? "...I mean if you want to stay here, you're having a shower, even if I have to wash you by hand, a brat like you, at the age your at, probably doesn't shower very often" he sighed, "Are you actually serious?" I asked, "Very. When was the last time you had a shower?" he paced in front of me as if he was planning something, "Uh....I don't know I can't remember....maybe two weeks ago?", he suddenly stopped and glared at me, "That's disgusting, you're definitely having a shower, and your clothes? I'm washing them." he hastily said, "But-","You don't have a say" he simply said. Suddenly my phone rang, it was a private number, but I knew very well who it was. Levi raised one eyebrow and looked at me, "Aren't you going to answer that?" he questioned, I gulped and nodded, raising the phone to my ear, "Hello? this is Annie if I'm not mistaken, right?......Yeah..I can't talk right now, I'm in the middle of-","I don't fucking care what you're in the middle of, get up here and give me the money or I swear I-","Right, I'll be there soon cuz'" I hung up the phone. It was Annie, she was looking for that drug money I owed her, I can't believe I just called her "cuz" ew. "Family?" Levi asked, "Huh?" I said confused, "Oh! Yeah! it was my Cousin, Annie, she needs me for awhile, so I'll go now.." I said awkwardly, "I'll bring you" Levi followed, "No!!....I mean, it's alright, I'm in the mood for walking anyway.." I sheepishly laughed, there was no way he believed the bullshit coming out of my mouth, I'm screwed. "Okay, Just ring me when you're done, I'll collect you" he said, wait...he actually believes me? he's dumber than he seems. "Thank you" I smiled, leaving his house to meet up with Annie. 

 

When I got to the ally, I leaned up against the wall and had a smoke since Annie hadn't yet arrived, or that's what I thought. Suddenly someone ripped the cigarette out of my mouth and kneed me into my stomach, I fell to the ground in pain. "What the fuck?" I moaned, "Compensation, Jaeger." I female voice cooed, I looked up to see Annie, and two other tall men. She grabbed my hair and looked down at me "Look at you, all defenceless and weak, I kind of feel sorry for you" she spat. I kind of wish I told Levi where I was going, but I knew if I were to, he would've got hurt too, I've only met the dude, he doesn't deserve to be treated like shit. "Why?" I asked in a soft tone, "Because, Jaeger, you need to realise your place in this world" she threw a full force dig toward my face, sending me flying backwards, I guess I didn't deserve to be saved, and I suppose karma is a bitch. 

 

After they were done with me. I lay on the floor, unable to feel most parts of my body. As the rain slid down my face, and turned a dark red from all the blood, I tried to move, I laughed slightly at my incapability to do so, and then realised how pathetic I was, I didn't even try to defend myself, and hell, I knew I could, I just didn't. You could say, I gave up hope. "E-E-EREN?!" I heard someone shout, it was a males voice, I just couldn't pin point who it was. "Eren?!" they shook me, I opened my eyes..."Armin?! what're you doing here...I haven't seen you in years" I shouted, just as shocked as the blue eyed blond before me. "I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN SCHOOL FOR YEARS, I HAVEN'T HEARD FROM YOU IN YEARS, AND FINALLY I SEE YOU IN THIS STATE?! EREN? WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?!" he shouted, I took a deep breath and sighed, "Just call an ambulance Armin, I'll explain on the way". 

 

"You're lucky sonny!! If your little friend here wouldn't of found you you would have died!" the doctor chirped leaving the hospital room once again, fuck he was annoying, being all jolly, people like that pissed me off, being happy for no reason. "So you're really messed up now, huh?" Armin said sorrowfully, "Yeah" I sighed, "But you were so....normal...you passed all your classes and you never got in trouble..and we were best friends, what happened to the Eren I know?" he asked, "I already told you, he's dead and gone. Anyway how have you been? doing good in school?" I asked, changing the topic. "Yeah..I'm doing really well actually, I'm going to a really good college and everything" he explained, "I see" I sighed, pulling out my phone. "Shit!" I shouted, "What?!" Armin asked, "I have 40 missed calls from Levi" I said, panicking, "Levi?" Armin questioned, "This dude" I simply said, "Right, are you guys.....you know?" he asked awkwardly, "huh?....oh! no, not yet" I sighed, "Yet?...what age is this guy?" he asked, "28 I think....Yeah, he's pretty hot if I'm honest" I smiled, "Eren!! That's gross he's like 10 years older!!" Armin shouted, "Shut up, you went out with Jean before he liked Marco, and Jean has a horse face" I laughed, "hey!!! That's not fair!!he was the same a-", "SH....Hello? Levi?" I answered, "Where the fuck are you?! It's three in the morning?!" he shouted, "I uh....Armin, my friend, would you please explain my situation?" I through the phone at him, "Thanks barbie doll" I laughed, making kissy faces, he sighed and put the phone on speaker, "Uh, hello? Armin here" Armin said as formally as possible, "Hi, nice to meet you, I'm Levi, now, care to explain to me where the fuck you and Eren are?" he asked in an angry tone, "The hospital" Armin quickly said, "YOu have got to be fucking kidding me.....Hey, Armin, do me a favour?" Levi cooed, "W-w-w-what?" Armin stuttered, "KICK THAT FUCKING BRAT IN THE FACE AND MAKE SURE IT HURTS. I'LL BE THERE IN SECOND".   
-Call ended-   
"E-E-Eren...I don't want to kick you but I-","Kick me and I'll throw you out the window" I glared, "God, I was only joking" Armin laughed, "I wasn't." I smirked, "Eren....stop you're-" suddenly he was cut off by shouting, "WHERE IS EREN JAEGER?! WHAT ROOM?!". "Well, uh, it was nice knowing you Eren" Armin shook in his seat, I just sat there, waiting for the worst beating I'd ever get in my life. Levi stormed into the room looking like he'd just woken up, he was a hot mess. I prepared to be hit so hard it would blow me into space, I shut my eyes, put it never came. I hesitantly opened them to see him trying to regain his breath and almost in tears, he clung to me as if he were a child and whispered, "you're a fucking idiot you know that?", I rapped my arms around him and replied with "I know I am", he tucked into my neck, which hurt, but who cares? this was the most love I've felt since I was five when my mother wished me a "happy birthday". Of course I wanted to tell him I liked him, but it's just a crush, and I'm sure he just thinks of me as another person, so I won't. At least not for awhile." so, let's just stay like this just for a little while longer", "What'd you say, kid?" Levi asked, "Nothing worth repeating".


	2. The Pent House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, uhm, this took longer than expected to write...sorry! x'D PLease enjoy xDD

It was a few weeks after I had gotten sent home from the hospital, and last night, last night was the first time I slept in Levi's home. It was nothing sinister. We just ate, talked, and slept, not that I'm complaining or anything, I actually really liked talking to him, he was smart, and could hold a conversation. "Hellloooooo?????" 7 waved, walking me up from my trance, "How did you even get in here, Jesus Christ" I asked, almost jumping off the kitchen chair, "Do you really need to ask? I have a key, Levi's like my brother!...Anyway! not the point! I need to talk to you about something" she sighed, suddenly things got serious, it scared me since whenever 7 was around everything seemed so hyper and happy, but right now I couldn't even get a slight hint of her usual happy self. "What is it?" I asked, "Eren, I don't know how to tell you this....When Levi gets up, he probably won't remember who you are, either that or he'll question you being here and get really aggressive" she spoke sorrowfully, "What do you mean?" I said, raising my voice slightly, "Eren...He's addicted to cocaine and heroin....he's just as bad, actually, he's worse than you are right now. I introduced you both in hope he'd stop, but he didn't, not yet. Eren, I need you to promise me something? Take care of him, and, please, for the love of god, try to make him stop before he overdoses on some shitty drugs" she started to tear up, I'd never seen her like this before, "So that's why he was acting sooo....-","Happy? I know. Look, Eren, when he comes down here, he's probably not going to remember much, lets leave it that way, okay? make sure you stay with him at all points through the day...he'll take any chance he gets...I'm sorry!! I didn't even ask, are you willing to help?" she smiled, "I am. I'll do whatever it takes." I said in a stern tone, "Then, you need to stop too Eren, you need to stop drinking, and smoking, you need to stop it, all of it, and be completely 100% devoted. Are you sure you still want to do it?" she asked again, I nodded and smiled. "Addiction can turn a perfectly healthy individual into a complete mess. There are many things that one can become addicted to. The common denominator is that it can ruin your life. Whether it be gambling, drugs, or some other kind of substance abuse, your life can quickly spin out of control if you aren't careful. There are some people that are born with an addictive personality. They may try a drug one time and it can ruin their lives forever. Others experiment with all sorts of lifestyle choices and nothing seems to stick to them. When it comes to addiction, there is nothing fair about it." I sighed, "Lets just wait and see what happens, all we can do is hope now". 

 

I gulped as I heard loud and heavy footsteps getting closer and closer to the kitchen. He finally walked in, "What the fuck are you doing here? and you kid?" Levi asked, he'd forgotten me. "Levi don't you remem-","Hello! Nice to meet you! I'm Eren Jaeger, 7's friend" I showed no signs of emotion on my face, his name's running through my head. All I can think of is him And all those memories we made. The way he looked at me before, and the way he looks at me now, it's as if he didn't know who I was at all. I feel as if I'm living in a nightmare. "I know who you are you fucking tard, I'm just asking why you're here...fuck, I met you like...last week? we got off on a bad start?" he sighed deeply, "Oh! I just thought I'd re-introduce myself and apologise for being such a....'tard'" I chuckled slightly at the sound of the word, don't ask me why, it just made me laugh, "So why are you here?" he asked once again, "I slept here" I said in an emotionless tone, "Oh, right, now I remember, I told you you could stay here or some shit, right?", I just nodded in response. "Sorry kid, I don't remember a lot about you, you're going to have to fill me in again" He yawned, "That's okay, It doesn't matter anyway" I smiled, he turned around and looked and me as if to say 'shut the fuck up', well, either way, I did just that, I am not getting on his bad side, no thank you. He walked over and sat next to me with a bowl of god only knows what, it looked like that healthy stuff my mum used to eat, tastes like shit. "It's rude to stare at people while their eating, or in general" he sighed, grabbing my chin and squeezing my cheeks so much I couldn't feel them. "Anyway, shouldn't we be going to that thing?" he asked in a tired tone, "What thing?" I asked, "Oh!! That thing!!" 7 shouted, "What thing?!" I shouted again, "Eren," Levi placed his hand on my shoulder, he started to pull something out from behind his back, "You like to be pleasured sexually, right?" he asked, I heard 7 chuckle and say "I know mine does", "Wait? Your what?" I asked, but got ignored, "Eren, answer me" Levi glared, I nodded in response, not sure of what was coming next , "Well then, let me just say this" he grabbed me, looked me right in the eye and smirked, "Are you ready for pain?". 

 

As soon as I got away from 7 and Levi, A.k.a went to the bathroom, I dialled up Armin, I had to tell him about all this shit.   
"Hello?"   
"Hey, Armin, you're not going to fucking believe this"   
"Eren, it's half eight in the morning on a weekend, this better be important!"   
"Alright I know! but listen! You know Levi right?"   
"Of course I do"   
"Well, he's so hooked on drugs he can barely remember me, what should I do? he can't even remember the hospital, but he likes me sexually as far as I know, and I'm pretty fucking proud of that"   
"Eren....He's way to old for you anyway! and he's hooked on drugs?! Are you crazy?!"   
"I know but-"   
"Eren! Open your eyes! This is wrong!! This is...This is dangerous!!!"   
"Armin I-"   
"I don't care!! He's basically a pedophile!! This is disgusting Eren!!"   
"SHUT UP ARMIN!" What the fuck is your problem?! This is my life, not yours, got it?! You might as well not be my friend at all!"   
"Fine! I won't be!"   
"You fucking do that!"   
I threw the phone onto the floor and shouted loudly and aggressively, "EREN!" Levi shouted, "GET DOWN HERE AND PICK UP YOUR FUCKING SHOES YOU MESSY BASTARD", I better get down there before he beats me half to death. I whipped my eyes and calmed down as much as possible, I just hope Armin will be okay, because honestly? I shouldn't have said that knowing Armin would deal with this in a wreckless manor. 

 

I ran down stairs as fast as my legs could possibly carry me, I ran into the kitchen and stopped and the sight of Levi. "Eren, I have to ask you something" he said in a serious tone, "But my shoes, you said-", "Shut up and listen to me. Now, question 1). Why were you crying?, question 2). Are you sure you're okay with being my submissive?, and finally, question 3). 7's told you about my addiction, hasn't she?" with every question he asked, he got closer, and at this point, he was holding me by the waist, "Uhm, Me and Armin had a fight over something stupid, but I'm fine. Yes, I'm okay with it, I trust 7, she said it was safe, what does it really involve anyway? And...Yeah, she has, but why bring it up now?" I asked, "This is important Eren, my addiction started so easyily, I was just like you, but that's not the point, if you ever hear the name Erwin Smith, I want you to get away as fast as you can, don't even hesitate kid, just run, got it?" he asked inching closer to my face, "Why?" I asked, "He was my drug dealer, Eren, he's manipulative, cold hearted, and will beat you to a pulp for any reason you can possibly imagine, just stay far away from him okay? promise me Eren?" he asked, "I'll promise if you promise to stop" I said, "Stop what?" he asked in a confused tone, "Doing drugs" I simply said, "Eren, you are my drug, my one and only, my small addiction" he smirked, "Oh! you never answered that question about the bdsm thing because honestly I don't know what the hell it is and I'm extremely confused" I said in a hurried tone, "I could talk to you about it, but, how about I show you instead...kid?".

ARMINS POV- 

 

My vision swayed and blurred as I took shot after shot, if I tried to stand up I'd probably just fall back down, so I think it's best I stay seated at this bar stool. "Uhm...Armin? not to be a bother or anything but uhm...I think you should stop drinking, well...I'm going to stop serving you because if my dad finds out I served someone under the age of 21, me and Jean will get in trouble, sorry" Marco apologised, him and Jean were the bar tenders and some BDSM bar that Marco's father owned. Surprisingly, Marco's father really liked Jean, and approved of their relationship, I'm not sure if it was to do with the fact their bar trick was climbing up on the counter and kissing in front of everyone, which was certainly bringing in the ladies, or the fact he just wanted Marco to be happy, well either way he was very happy, as was Jean, they are perfect for each other. I wonder if I'll ever find someone like that. "N-nuhhhh it-it's okay Marco" I swayed back and forth, side to side, like a ship of some sort. "Armin? Are you okay? you don't look so good?" Jean asked, "Yeah, are you okay I mean-","I'M FINE!" I shouted, "Armin-","No, Marco, Jean...I'm sorry, I'll be quiet" I sighed, "Armin, there's a spare room upstairs, you should really just spend the night here" Marco offered, "I;m okay Marco, but thank you" I smiled. I slowly got up, leaning on the serving counter so I wouldn't fall, "See you! you guys have fun!" I chuckled, "Byee!" they both shouted and the same time as I stumbled out the door. 

 

I soon found myself lying down on the floor in a back ally of some store, I couldn't make it home in this state, there was no hope in hell, I pulled out my phone to call a cab but all of a sudden, a shadow covered where I was lying. "Are you okay down there?", A tall, really fucking tall man approached me. He was dressed in a suit, and a bolo tie around his neck half untied. I nodded and he sat beside me, "What's got you so down in the dirt?" he chuckled, punny. "..I had a fight with a friend, and now I'm totally and completely shit faced" I sighed, I heard a deep chuckle from beside me, he had such a...soothing voice. "What age are you if you don't mind me asking" he asked, "I'm eighteen, and you?" I asked in return, "I'm 29" he replied, "I see.." I didn't know what to say, and this, this was getting awkward. "There's no point in sitting down here"he got up and brushed himself off, "Come with me" he held out his hand, I took it without hesitation, why? don't ask me. He lead me across the street to a huge car park, "There it is" I heard him say, he pulled me across the car park and stopped at a slim black car, I'm guessing it was a sports car, but I'm not exactly sure. He opened the passenger side door and bowed in a joking manor, I smiled and sat in. A few minutes later I heard the engine start. I didn;t even wonder where we were going. I didn't want to know. I wanted, Adventure. 

 

Eventually, after about a half of an hour we stopped. I look out the window and saw a huge hotel complex? I think it was anyway. He got out of the car and opened my door, I stepped out. We both walked in in complete silence but stopped at the reception, "Hello Sir, what is it you acquire?" a female receptionist asked, "Could you send some wine please? 1980, thank you" he simply said, he lead me to the golden coloured elevator, as we were about to step in he pushed me. He grabbed my waist and pinned me against the elevator wall. He looked deep into my eyes, his lips tipping mine as heavy breathing took over the sound around us. A loud bing alarming us we had reached the pent house didn't disturb us, oh no. We tripped over each others feet as we fell in the door. He pushed me onto the soft white sofa as his lips finally hit mine, I pushed him away for a brief moment to ask him a question, "What's your name? I'm Armin Arlert" I breathed heavily, "Erwin,Erwin Smith".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed, next update with hopefully be next week, sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes in the text^^'

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this!! The Next chapter will be out in a weeks time, thank you!^^


End file.
